Log 85
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs 2/1/2013 10:40 PM :The two autobots who had passed out wake up not long after, in a dirty, dark building. Ratchet would groan as his optics come back online but he doesnt' know where he is and he doesn't want to give away that he's awake. Yet. Shark wakes up too, the darkness is a bit confusing. Ratchet slowly looks around, trying to not make a sound yet. Until his optics light on Shark. Not having seen anythign he'd construe as a threat he whispers "Hey" There's a shuffle in the room, then a clink "Slag! " a voice whispers "They're still alive!" Shark's voice box crackles, optics dim. No more or less. Ratchet tenses up, a spark of fear going through him and he realises he may just have given the game away. He tries to move an fails, again. He keeps looking for the source of the voice though. There was a shadow on the other side, faintly illuminated. Pale, washed out optics of varying dimness stared back ".... You should be dead. You fought the Slagmaker." the mech states. Ratchet says, "Still. Function." Ratchet manages to vocalise, as his voice fritzes some more." A pause "... I just said that." he remarked simply. Shark hears it too, but not much he's going to do about it. Ratchet says, "Affir-yes." Ratchet glances over at Shark. "Shark?"" The figure is quiet again, fidgeting and muttering to himself "I thought oyu two were dead. I am SO Sorry." Ratchet says, "Why?" Ratchet asks. "Who. Are. You?"" Shark's vocals make a squick.. then a pop. Yeah he ain't talking still... "... Well, because uh, " the mech fades a little bit "... Because I was going to uh... nevermind. " a pause "My name? I forget my name. I dont talk to poeple. Usually they're already dead." Ratchet has a pretty good idea where the unnamed mech was headed with his thoughts. Ratchet assesses him for a moment, looking over his physical condition. Ratchet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Ratchet's roll succeeds! Ratchet looks over at the unnamed mech. "Can. You. " his voicebox fritzes again. "Call. Auto-Autobots. For. Us?" The mech shifted uncomfortably "I dont like them. I dont like ANYone..." he pauses "what would you give me if I did?" Ratchet says, "Fix. You. Up?"" Shark smiles a hint. The mech tenses, and almost sounds aggressive "I dont NEED 'fixing up'. I'm FINE." Ratchet would nod. He really would. "What. Do. You. Need? " "Energon." the mech states simply. "Or Cred chips." Shark figured as much. Ratchet says, "Acceptable."" "One hundred? " the mech asked immediately. Ratchet says, "Which?"" He paused to think "Credits." Ratchet says, "For both." Ratchet pushes, gently." "Both what? " the mech asked, confused Ratchet says, "Call. Robustus. Tell. Him. Both. Of Us." his vocaliser fritzes again. "Here."" Ratchet says, "For. 100. Credits."" "Ohhh." a pause "Sure. I can do that! " he nods "Half up front." he decides, lifting a finger, starting to grow more friendly. Shark approves of this plan Ratchet looks at him, narrowly avoiding rolling his eyes. "How?. Can't. Move." The mech pauses, frowning "... how do I know I will get paid then." he states, looking at both. Shark swueallll pop Ratchet says, "Call. I'll ask. Ro-Ro-Ro-Ro-Robustus. To. Bring." Ratchet frowns as his vocaliser gets stuck in a loop there, then again as Shark squeals and pops." "Where do I find Robustus then? " the mech sighs finally. Ratchet says, "Clinic."" "Which one? " Ratchet says, "New. Hope."" THe mech frowns, then nods "I'... okay." he turns to scuttle out... A few hours pass though. Seems he's walking there! Robustus doesn't walk, he hovers FAST over here to see what's going on. What he sees, or the lack thereof, worries him. "Ratchet?" he calls out. The mech struggled to keep up with Robustus, even though HE was the one with the directions. Shark squeak ... pop. Ratchet looks over as far as he can without moving. "Shark." he answers, lookign over at his thoroughly fragged companion. Ratchet says, "Vocaliser"" Shark turns on his headlights and a scanner, making his way over to the two. He frowns and glances over at the mech that lead him here. "Don't worry, we'll get you two stabilized then to the clinic for repairs." he intones to the duo. The 'we' in this equation are a couple of other medics that he brought along with him. After all the mech certainly cannot load himself. Shark turns on his headlights and a scanner, making his way over to the two. He frowns and glances over at the mech that lead him here. "Don't worry, we'll get you two stabilized then to the clinic for repairs." he intones to the duo. The 'we' in this equation are a couple of other medics that he brought along with him. After all the mech certainly cannot load himself. The fidgety mech looked quite unhappy as people stomp and tromp all over, his arms crossed with a frown Ratchet looks over. "Ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-robustus. I. Agreed. To. Pay. Mech. For Call. Loan?" his optics dim momentarily as his energon supply is starting to run dry. "hundred. Help?" Robustus is already having the other two help with Shark as he looks over the other medic, "No problem." he tells Ratchet. He finds the 100 credits he has on him and gives it to the mech. The mech snatches it up and turns to bolt out of the room as quick as he could, dissapearing Ratchet watches him go, a slight frown. "Tha-thank you." his vocaliser fritzes again. Robustus inclines his head, giving the medic a dose of energon. The other two are doing the same with Shark and getting him stable enough to move. "Welcome my friend." Ratchet gratefully accepts the energon, and the help, trusting Robustus to get everyone organised. Including himself. Ratchet stays quiet through Robustus's stabilisations, glad his vocaliser is no longer sparking and fritzing. "Thank you." Robustus works quickly as do the other two, to stabilize both mechs. Once that is accomplish he transforms so the two can load the two mechs up on him and secure them before they all hover back to the clinic for proper repairs and recharge.